blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Mjolnir
A character from the series Soul Eater. Marie is a Demon Weapon who has gained the status of Death Scythe, and works for the DWMA under Lord Death, typically in the Oceania region of the world. She had more recently moved back to the DWMA to act as a teacher there. Abilities As a Demon Weapon, Marie's primary ability is to shapeshift into a weapon - in her case, that of a large tonfa-like hammer. This means that she's at her strongest when working with someone who can wield her, known as a Meister. On her own, though, she is just as capable a fighter, able to transform parts of her body into hammer-like instruments for clubbing or smashing her enemies. Even without transforming, Marie displays impressive physical strength, capable of smashing through just about anything placed in her way. Though she doesn't exactly display much control over this strength, and is prone to destroying things without even trying. She also displays a range of electrical powers, which is believed to be from the witch's soul she consumed to achieve Death Scythe status. Besides this, Marie has a unique ability known as a "Redeeming Wavelength". This means that she's capable of subduing Madness when it goes out of control in its host, though she isn't able to eliminate it completely. Personality At first, Marie comes off as a typical schoolgirl who never really grew up. Spacey, flighty, short-tempered, and somewhat lazy, but overall rather emotional. She's also a hopeless romantic, originally obsessed with finding the right man and getting married, though she has backed off on this over time. Her spacey nature also manifests in a notoriously poor sense of direction, resulting in her getting lost in even her home of Wayne Manor. Underneath all of this is a very kind and friendly personality, particularly towards children. Marie is always very outgoing and friendly, and isn't afraid to show her emotions or speak her mind. Around groups of people she typically acts as the den mother, looking out for all of their well-being and wanting them to be truly happy. History After Crona's sudden disappearance from their homeworld, Marie grew intensely worried for his safety. Said worry only increased further when Professor Stein was assigned to find him and bring him back, suspecting that Stein was told to kill Crona if he had fallen too far into Madness. Though she wished to go with Stein to help Crona, she obeyed Lord Death's wishes and remained behind. Though she initially got a few messages assuring her of Crona's and Stein's safety, over time the messages stopped. Eventually, after over a year had passed since Crona's disappearance, Marie decided to take matters into her own hands and go to see them herself. Travelling through the constant rift leading to the BLN world, she soon encountered a mysterious man named Dr. Pretorius. The man proceeded to drug and brainwash her into doing his bidding, causing her to act as an enforcer against Wayne Manor for a brief period of time. Thankfully, Stein was able to rescue her and undo the brainwashing, allowing her to take up residence. Relationships Franken Stein Marie's relationship with Stein originally remained unchanged since the end of the anime, acting as his friend and confidant when needed. Though she did harbour feelings for him still, she chose not to act on them, believing he simply would not reciprocate. Much to her surprise, however, Stein did reciprocate those feelings, and actually initiated romantic contact. And while there was some confusion at first, Marie was all too happy to return the feelings, and the two have been in a romantic relationship ever since. Crona Makenshi Much like with Stein, Marie's relationship with Crona is mostly unchanged. She still treats him much like a son, acting as a proper mother to him in place of Medusa Gorgon. However, with all of the changes and growing up Crona has done since leaving, Marie finds herself with less to teach him and less of a need to help him out of his shell. Nonetheless, she still acts as a shoulder to cry on and a pillar of support should he need it. Judith As Judith was one of the first to welcome Marie to the manor, she views her as one of her "gal pals", and easily considers her one of her close friends. Category:Character